The 100th Hunger Games
by Not Perfect Only Human
Summary: The rebellion failed. The 100th Hunger Games arrived. Who will win? Who will fall? Slight twist. Rated T for some language and the Hunger Games idea.
1. The Tributes

**A/N Sorry that this came out so long after I said it would. My mother took my laptop. Also, I do realize this is complete and utter crap. I simply needed it out of the way. This will get better as the story progresses. Or at least, I will try and kick some major ass in an attempt to make it better.**

* * *

A silence had swept over Panem. It was that one-day of the year that everyone held his or her breath on. Whether from District One or District Twelve, the Reaping Day was an unstoppable force. It loomed over the country like a shadow waiting for the kill. It never failed to take one male and one female tribute from each District. It was like a personal demon of the Capitol. It was simply impossible to avoid. The Capitol citizens turned on their televisions everywhere as the reapings for each district began to play. Though the day would be long and filled with fear for most of the districts, they couldn't wait to see the horrified victims' faces and the smug looks on the volunteers. It was like this every year and it wasn't going to change any time soon. This year, however, was even more unique then the rest. It was the Fourth Quarter Quell. The 100th annual Hunger Games. The rules would change and the stakes would most likely be higher than any previous year. This was soon made official in District one as their Capitol representative came forth with a broad smile on her lips.

"Hello everyone! Hello!" She claimed in her shrill Capitol accent. "Today is a very special day. It is the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" The joy she said it with was sickening to those even in District One. "As a reminder to how generous the Capitol has been to the District people for the last one hundred years, they are allowing two winners. The winners can be two boys, two girls, a boy and a girl, from the same district, or from different districts. The choice is up to the tributes." A hush fell over Panem as a whole as her words struck the face District One and the Capitol. It would be taken better and worse the farther on they moved down the district lines. And then the bad news came. "There will be twice as many tributes participating though. It represents the fact that no matter the numbers, the Capitol still reigns supreme." That smile of hers never did fade as she spoke.

The reapings were tense all around after District One. Each District coughed up two females and two males to participate in this year's game. This year should prove to be a fascinating one with the rules and the tributes that had been presented. In District One, A girl named Nikita was reaped, and two boys along with the second female by the names of Keni, Cliff Ledger, and Sharkila volunteered to be in this year's games. They were always known for their volunteers. The only odd thing? Sharkila was only thirteen.

In District Two, all four tributes volunteered. The two females went by the names Saturn and Iris while the two males went by Nicalas and Errol. All four looked strong and well, but the only odd thing out was that there was another young volunteer in the pack. Nicalas was fourteen and just one year older than the youngest female volunteer that District One managed to produce.

These games were sharpening up to be a legend in themselves. In District Three, two brothers were reaped into the games. Caleb Marvel and Joseph Marvel. Though it wasn't spoken, most people in the district figured that they would protect one another with their own lives. They were near inseparable. The two females were a different story. Jessie and Linda were enemies from day one. They grew up together, but one moment changed everything between the two. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that they would kill each other in the end.

District Four was an odd case in itself as well. The first female tribute, Vencitiy had literally ran onto the stage and kissed her paper when she was reaped. It was as if she was praying for this and that it was some sort of stroke of luck that heaven gave her as a present. Though that wasn't odd, it was the fact that every one else was reaped and no one bothered to volunteer. A flicker of fear showed in one of the male tribute's eyes, but it was gone before a camera could pick it up. That particular tribute would late be known as Flicka "Flick" Jade.

District Five was more normal with the average way of selecting tributes. Two males and two females came out to become participants just as the last four districts. Each had a distinctive look to them and made them more or less memorable as they entered the train. The females would come to be known as Channing Reed and Kelisa. The males, Jasper and Harrison Stronghold.

District Six went by just as quickly with just as much ease. Carter Mellic and Grubitsch were selected to be the tributes. For the females, Aleric Lystic and Ania. These kids seemed ordinary enough. Only time would tell what they had in store for the games.

District Seven came and went within an hour. Keven Simmons was reaped as a male tribute, then oddly enough, the second male, Jack Skellous, volunteered. He played off a smirk and acted as if his life wasn't on the line. As if, he knew he'd come back. The females seemed confident, but it was most likely just an appearance. Natioley and Primsion were only fourteen and thirteen after all.

District Eight brought in a young Nathaniel "Nate" Brooks and a surprisingly menacing look Jaykob Messonler to the games. They were followed by the well know Jackilun Pril and the just shy of lucky, eighteen year old Maggie Brise.

The same went for District Nine, bringing in a young Tommy "Fan boy" Mak and the hulking, eighteen year old, Scott Hanhem. The females were definitely on the smaller side, but they looked pretty vicious this year despite being fourteen and thirteen. Avalene Johnson and Koritilin Jamie were two forces that may be an issue later on.

District Ten brought massive tributes. Corryn Zander, eighteen looked like he was ready to kill from the moment he stepped on the stage. Alexandra "Alex" Taylor and Harriet stood with their heads up and shoulders back as they walked to their possible death. The only odd one out was Thebes. He was well built and sixteen, but he seemed to be less... Brutal and hulking then the rest. In a way, he reminded everyone of a certain District Four tribute.

District Eleven brought Mirdidus Laen, fifteen, and Fiyas, thirteen to the table. Lilyana Burkheart and Ramencheck followed in as the female tributes.

District twelve looked to have a group of fighters this year with some well built male tributes, Deukat and Yziv. The females looked the most vicious of all. Raleigh and Rhymer Herriot. These games would be interesting.

Happy One Hundredth Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.


	2. The Start

The train ride to the capitol was served in complete luxury. It was one of the best things I had experienced in my life. There was no shortage of food. Sleep came easy despite the circumstances. Everything was better than I had ever expected it to be. My fellow District Four tributes and I arrived in the Capitol in a shorter time than we thought possible. The place looked like it was from another planet. Buildings rose into the sky and twisted in weird shapes. The people had colored skin and over the top looks that even made them look like mutts themselves. Though it was fascinating, it was disgusting at the same time. These were the people who sent twenty-four, forty-eight this year, kids every year to their certain death in the most violent of ways. The worst part? People from District One, Two, and even my own, looked forward to it.

When we first arrived, we received our own prep teams. They stripped us of every last hair and it felt like our skin was being ripped to shreds. Eventually though, my skin started to feel more smooth and less like it had been set on fire with an oven. They made us up to prepare us for the carriage rides. Each District was typically made up in something that represented them. This year, my "team" and I were dressed in scaled pants with tridents for me and the other guy and bikini tops with fish tails for the girls. It was tacky if you asked me. All attention was brought to the District Nine carriage, but I paid no attention to them. What would looks have to do with the actual Hunger Games other than Sponsors? I could get enough of those from my interview and my score in training.

I was hustled into an elevator with the other tributes from my District. We were supposed to go up to our rooms now. Interviews wouldn't be for some time. We made pointless chatter as the machine moved silently upwards, only stopping on the fourth level. When I stepped off the elevator, I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting. The place was gorgeous! Everything was elegant and flowed like the sea. It made me feel like I was one with the ocean... Or something like that. I was studying the furniture when our escort came in and started clapping excitedly.

"Come around, come around! I would first like to say how wonderful you all did during the chariot rides. You were simply magnificent! Now... To discuss rooming." Her capitol smile fell slightly, but it perked back up an instant later.

"Since there were only supposed to be two tributes every year, you will have to share rooms. Boys to one room, girls to another. Now! Let's eat up." She was practically screeching with that accent of her's as she led us to the table. The food here was even more wonderful then the food on the train! I couldn't believe my senses when I first sat down. There was pudding of every sort, soups of various types, and breads of abundance. It was spectacular. I almost didn't hesitate to become a slob and dig right in, but I waited. I couldn't have my escort yelling at me, now could I?

We all took our time eating. The drinks slid down my throat with ease and the food left satisfying warmth bubbling in my stomach. I was nearly drunk from ecstasy from the food. I wasn't the only one by the looks of it. Our escort shuffled us all into our respective rooms and then shouted an unnecessary, "Ta-ta!" And then I was left alone... With Flika Jade. Oh this was going to be a long night.

I refused to share a bed and simply took up to sitting up on the windowsill half the night. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly stay in the same bed. Growing up the way I did wouldn't really let me do that. It mainly started when I was younger, around seven or eight. My little sister died. Her skull got crushed by some reckless fisher. Our family was crushed and it left me an only child. Unfortunately, this left me open for my parents' reign of abuse. They weren't the horrible parents that some people in the lower, or even higher, districts might have, but they weren't perfect. They would snap at me for the smallest things and my father even left a scar across my surprisingly pale cheek. It was the same night that he practically forced himself on me. I was around thirteen when that happened. I haven't been able to trust most people since. That didn't stop me from falling for a certain person as the years progressed.

Somehow, I wound up falling asleep with my face pressed to the chilled window, my breath leaving foggy areas on the glass by my mouth. I probably would have stayed there and slept the entire day away if it weren't for Flick...

"Get up you lazy ass!" He shouted, chucking what I later found out was a journal at my head. I fell from the window sill and wound up sprawled on my back, a groan escaping me as I covered my face with my hands.

"Seriously, Flick? Fuck you." I muttered. What was his problem anyways? It was way too early in the morning for this sort of thing.

"**_Hello_**, we have breakfast, strategy planning, and then training you idiot." His tone was filled with irritation.

Training! How could I have forgotten? I rolled onto my stomach and then lifted myself to my feet.

"Fine, whatever. Just get out of here and let me get ready." My voice was sharp as I headed towards the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." And the last I heard of him before my shower was that putrid laugh.

* * *

"We have a big, big, big day ahead of us everyone." Trineli said. Oh how I hated her Capitol accent. It just wasn't something you would want to wake up to every morning.

"First, you four and your mentor, Aleksander, will discuss some strategy. Then we will have some breakfast. After that, we will shuffle you all down to the training center." Clapping her hands once, she dismissed us to go towards the table where Aleksander was. He wasn't that bad of a guy in all reality. I would prefer him over Trineli, any day. He still technically counted as one of us.

"Hey there. Do any of you have a plan?" His dark green eyes bore into us as we all stayed silent. And then, Vencitiy raised her hand.

* * *

We discussed our plans over breakfast up until about twenty minutes before the training started.

"Alright. Time to get your marvelous rear ends on down to the center. Don't want to be late, now do we?" He chuckled. Aleksander sometimes came off as a sarcastic prick, but he really was pretty kind.

He hustled us into the elevator and we all went down in silence. Ven seemed to be overly excited despite the frigid air in the elevator. I still refused to actually talk to Flick. Side-long glares were the only thing passed. Jenny just wanted to be alone. Or maybe that was what she wanted us to think. Whatever the matter, we left her be. When we sauntered into the training room, we were greeting by the one I knew to be the District Ten Tribute, Thebes.

"Hey." I said.

If only I had known how much trouble that would cause during the actual games.


End file.
